Historia de un Sueño
by Yukina Koorime
Summary: Songfic basado en la cancion de la Oreja de Van Gogh del mismo titulo. Brook da un regalo a sus nakamas, algo intangible pero especial, para que inicien el viaje sin lastres del pasado, gracias a la habilidad de su fruta.


**Historia De Un Sueño **

Brook estaba agradecido a sus nakamas. Había encontrado una tripulación que le quería tal y como era. El día de la reunión había llegado e iba a abandonar la vida que hasta ahora tenía como Soul King. Pero deseaba darles un regalo a sus amigos, algo que les hiciera empezar el nuevo viaje sin pesares pasados.

La primera noche que pasaron en el Thousand Sunny, cuando fueron a dormir, Brook se quedó tocando una melodía muy suave. Lentamente la música se introdujo en los sueños de sus compañeros. Ese era su regalo, poder despedirse de los que habían amado en su vida y que ya no estaban a su lado.

_Perdona que entré sin llamar,  
no es ésta la hora y menos el lugar.  
Tenía que contarte que en el cielo no se está tan mal._

Luffy veía a Ace, su hermano mayor. La muerte le recomía por dentro, por no haber podido salvarlo de Akainu. Se había preparado duro estos dos años, para ser fuerte y no perder a la gente a la que quería.

Ace sonreía. Su rostro mostraba una paz y una alegría que en vida pocas veces había mostrado. Luffy al verle supo que se encontraba bien, estuviera donde estuviese.

_Mañana ni te __acordarás__,  
tan __sólo__ fue un sueño te __repetirás__,  
y en forma de respuesta __pasará__ una estrella fugaz.  
Y cuando me marche __estará__, mi vida en la Tierra en paz,  
yo __sólo__quería__ despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez m__á__s._

Robin soñaba con su madre. Las dos mirando al cielo, a las estrellas. Sin hablar pero sabiendo cada una lo que quería decir a la otra. Madre e hija se miraron y Olvia abrazó tiernamente a Robin, dándole un beso en la frente. Estaba orgullosa que siguiera su camino, que luchara por descubrir la historia silenciada.

_Promete que serás feliz,  
te ponías tan guapa al __reír.__  
Y así, solo así quiero recordarte,  
así como antes, así, adelante,  
así, vida mía mejor será así_. 

Saul también aparecía en el sueño, riendo a su manera tan peculiar. Le encantaba ver a Robin reír. Saber que ella seguía viva valía haber muerto a manos de su amigo Kazan.

_Ahora debes descansar,  
deja que te arrope como años atrás.  
¿Te acuerdas, cuando entonces, te cantaba antes de ir a acostar?  
Tan sólo me dejan venir,  
dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti._

Nami soñaba con Bell-mère en Cocoyashi. Estaba cuidando de las mandarinas como cuando era pequeña. Al verla se puso a cantar la misma canción que le cantaba todas las noches. Nami se puso a llorar de alegría, hacía tanto tiempo que no la escuchaba con esa voz tan suave que se dejó llevar por los cuidados de su madre.

_Y es que aquella triste noche,  
no te di ni un adiós al partir.  
Y cuando me marche __estará__,  
mi vida en la Tierra en paz.  
Yo __sólo__ quería despedirme,  
darte un beso y verte una vez más._

Zoro estaba en el dojo. Volvía a ser el chiquillo de poco antes del accidente. Veía a Kuina, allí con la espada en la mano. Sonreía y se alegraba porque él siguiera su camino y la tuviera siempre presente en sus pensamientos. Pero quería dejarle claro que no era el culpable de su muerte. Quería conseguir que se perdonara. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó para que sintiera que ella no le culpaba de nada. Con dulzura le dio un beso en la mejilla y un susurro en el oído: Sigue tu camino, libre de toda carga. Mientras lleves a Wado estaré siempre a tu lado.

_Promete que serás feliz,  
te ponías tan guapa al reír.  
Y así, solo así quiero recordarte.  
Así, como antes, así, adelante,  
así,vida mía ahora te toca a Ti,  
solo a Ti seguir nuestro viaje.  
Se está haciendo tarde, __tendré__ que marcharme,  
en unos segundos vas a despertar._

Todos estaban juntos viendo al Going Merry. Estaba allí, la amada carabela de vela latina sonriendo. Estaba contenta porque siguieran la aventura. Les tocaba a ellos seguir adelante, adentrarse en el Nuevo Mundo y realizar su sueños. Ella los había ayudado en su primer trecho, y estaba orgullosa de haberles llevado.

_Y así, solo así quiero recordarte, eehhhhhhhh  
Como antes, así, adelante, así, vida mía mejor será así._

Brook cantó las ultimas palabras de su melodía. Todos sus compañeros lucían una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus rostros mientras dormían. Ese era su regalo para ellos.


End file.
